


For Science

by FujinoLover



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujinoLover/pseuds/FujinoLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She did everything for science.</p><p>She did everything for Cosima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

 

She was in for the science, nothing more.

 

When she was six, her father passed away, leaving her with a mother whom was too busy to properly raise a child. Even from early age, she knew she took after him more than she did her. The scientist with brilliant mind instead of the money-oriented businessman. Somewhere along the way, it ruined their relationship and neither of them pressed enough to rebuild the broken bridge. They were like ships passing each other on the sea at night, silently regarding each other with kisses on cheeks before drifting to do their own thing. She was content with readings and watching documentaries while her mother flew across the country to handle business.

 

If she was lonely and craving for someone who gets her, she never expressed such desire.

 

Not to her mother.

 

It was one day during spring when she met him for the first time. A man with fire in his eyes, Dr. Aldous Leekie. “A dear friend of mine”, her mother said. She took him in with ease, despite his limited French, because he was a scientist. And he was nothing short of a genius, a determined one at that. Just like her father.

 

For the first time in life, she didn’t feel so lonely anymore.

 

She did not know what kind of business her mother had with Aldous, but his constant visit brought happiness to her. He quickly became some sort of mentor and she, his bright young pupil. It began with simple project like making the volcano to extracting cancer mass from a dissected lab rat in perfection. If her mother objected to such activities, she never mentioned it. She was never around to take notice about it, anyway.

 

She was eight when Aldous generously shared a snippet of his work with her. He weaved her the tale of Leda, about how a God masquerading himself as a majestic swan to attract a female human. She was not even the slightest disturbed to find the God and woman eventually procured offspring, half-God twins. She had read quite a lot of Greek mythology and stories like this, even with its obvious biological impossibility, were an interesting read. The surprise, however, came when Aldous staged-whispered to her about how they managed to create half-God children themselves.

 

Perfect little girls.

 

Human clones.

 

Aldous refused to give further explanation and it left her restless for weeks. She wanted to know more. Her curiosity landed her back into the library, where she spent most of her time learning materials that suited for people way over her years. Despite the information pilling neatly inside her huge brain, she came back empty-handed about human cloning. Because it was taboo. Because it was against humanity. Because it was simply impossible. But Aldous never lied to her, ever. He always used scientific approach to everything and provided legitimate proofs. He couldn’t possibly lie to her.

 

“Can I see one?”

 

“One what, Delphine?”

 

“The girls.”

 

The smile Aldous sent her way was nothing but sinister. Too bad she was too young and naïve to understand. “I’m afraid not. They are all across the world, with their own set of parents.” He saw her shoulders slump. “But you know... maybe someday you will be able to meet one.”

 

She looked up; doe-eyes twinkled with hope and excitement. “Really?” Her voice had adopted its child-like wonder, something he rarely heard from her.

 

“Yes... If you study hard and get your doctorate, I might be able to pull some strings.”

 

It was not hard to convince her, biology already being her favorite subject at school. Just like that Aldous Leekie had planted a seed of his own, way before he managed to get his grip around little Rachel Duncan. She was as obsessed about the project as he did. Her mother was out of the picture the moment she reached adulthood. She was her own person. Sometime along the years, with a little push from Aldous, she plunged head first into immunology and got the promised doctorate with flying colors. If somewhere along the way, she also ended up falling into Aldous’ bed, it was entirely her own decision.

 

She did everything for science.

 

She joined DYAD, even when it was against her moral code, also for science.

 

She could not help but repeating the memories from her early years as she rode the elevator to the top floor of DYAD’s building. She had left her love alone, curling on the hospital bed they had wheeled earlier into the lab. After the seizure, Cosima was not getting better and Rachel was still firmly standing on their way to find a cure. She was never one asserting to fool play or dirty work, even after she joined the institute. She was a scientist. People like her strived to improve the world to be a better place. But people like her are also known to carry on their plan, even when it was against the world. And she would fight the rest of the world and tear everything apart if that meant she could save Cosima.

 

She briefly wondered if she had taken a different decision by not going after her father’s path and following her mother’s instead, would she ever met Cosima under different circumstance? She wondered if she was not so easily being fooled by Aldous, would she not fall head over heels over the small clone with dreadlocks and glasses? She wondered if not for her love for science, would she be where she was at the moment?

 

 _I’m the science_ , Cosima’s angry yell resonated through her mind.

 

She did everything for science.

 

Stepping out of the elevator, she was greeted by another expressionless guard in dark suit. They were everywhere in the building, but this one was different. This one was assigned for Marian Bowles. There was a fleeting recognition in his eyes before he wordlessly led her to the powerful woman’s office, letting her in then closing the door behind her to give them privacy. The room was too white, too clinical for her taste. It felt like coldness was seeping through the bleached walls right to her bones and she instantly missed the splash of color and warmth Cosima brought into her life.

 

Way across the room, Marian finally noticed Delphine’s presence. “What a lovely surprise,” her voice was flat but if Delphine looked close enough, she would notice the small upward tug on the woman’s lips. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, _doctor Cormier_?” The last part was spoken in mocking tone.

 

“I need your help, _mother_.”

 

She did everything for science.

 

“I will take the position you offered if you let me harvest Kira for more cure.”

 

She did everything for Cosima.

 


End file.
